


Tension

by Iridian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, dubcon, extremely provocative Katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian/pseuds/Iridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine knows just how obsessed you are with her. In fact, she has no problem using that little fact to get what she wants out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is some seriously kinky shit.   
> You have been warned.

Katherine Pierce.

Her name used to anger every nerve in your body.

Now, she does something particularly…deliciously infuriating to every nerve in your body.

You don’t know when exactly you stopped hating her and started seeing her in a different light, a light that made all of her reasons and excuses for the terrible things she has caused make just a little bit more sense. Did it excuse all of her murdering and blackmailing and manipulation? No, but it made you understand that she never wanted any of what life had handed to her, because in a world as cruel as this, she had to learn to save herself.

Once you stopped loathing her and decided dislike was a better word, you began to find her very desirable. She was practically sex walking in black stilettos. You always knew she was a very attractive person, but never had you lusted after her.

Soon, Katherine figured out why you couldn’t keep your eyes off her whenever she was in the room. At first, she thought you were planning something against her–you couldn’t really blame her for that–and pinned you against the nearest wall with her hand wrapped around your neck. Your mind couldn’t pay attention to anything she was saying. All of your focus had been captured by the position she had you in. She quickly came to the realization that you were insanely attracted to her, and, boy, was she happy with that.

Secretly, the two of you started having late night affairs, which turned into afternoon affairs, which then lead to, “Please, I can have you any time of day I want, because you couldn’t possibly resist me. In fact, I’d like to see you try.”

You were never one to back down from a challenge, especially when Katherine was the one extending the challenge.

It has been two weeks since you last touched Katherine. Every night, you imagine her hands on you, your hands on her, the both of you losing yourselves in insane pleasure. You briefly considered, in the first few days of this challenge, giving in and letting her have her way, but you wouldn’t let her win that easily.

Just thinking about Katherine makes you feel a certain type of itch that only she can scratch. Your vibrator will have to do, for now. You lean over the side of the bed and reach underneath for the cardboard box your toy sits in.

“Thinking about me?”

You nearly fall off of the mattress when you hear her voice. The box drops back onto the ground, making a small noise as it hits the floor.

“Oh, what do we have here?” She questions. You attempt to hide the box from her, but she’s too quick to pick it up in her hands. A blush rises to your cheeks as she takes the lid off and examines what’s inside. “You just couldn’t handle the tension, could you?”

You hate that she’s right. You ordered that vibrator a day after going without her touch. Overnight shipping made sure you received it in a timely manner.

Katherine lifts the vibrator up and lets the box fall on the floor. “I bet you’ve had fun with this.” An irritated gleam in her eyes gives her away instantly. She’s hated this challenge just as much as you have.

“I have.” You say, just to rub it in her face.

Her eyes flick up to meet yours, anger rising to the surface of her brown irises. “Take off your clothes.”

“Excuse me?”

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes.” She repeats, never breaking eye contact with you.

“Are you admitting defeat?” Now you’re the one challenging her.

She plugs the cord of the vibrator into the outlet in your bedroom wall and tilts her head as her eyes study you, raking up and down your body. “No.” She takes off her shirt and pants and gets on the bed, taking the vibrator with her. “I don’t use this on your gorgeous body until you beg me to.” Fuck. This is dangerous. Katherine already has you worked up just by being on your bed with you. “I believe I told you to take your clothes off.”

“I remember.” You tell her coldly.

She raises an eyebrow at your stubbornness, but eventually shrugs it off. “Fine.” She picks up your vibrator and runs her fingers over it. “I can just picture you using this whenever you got the chance.” She’s not wrong. “Did you think about me while you used this on yourself?” She asks. You stay silent, refusing to answer any of her questions. “I’m sure you thought about me running my fingers over every inch of your needy skin.” She drawls in a low tone, doing exactly what she’s talking about to herself. You can’t help but watch her hands glide along herself and undo her lacy bra, tossing it to the side. “Your eyes would have closed,” she closes her eyes, “as your pretty little fingers teased your nipples.” She moves her hand to her breast, giving it a light squeeze. When her fingers make contact with her nipple, she plays with it and breathes in suddenly. You can feel your resolve fading away as you watch her, as you listen to her sultry voice. “All the while, you would press this vibrator tight against your clit,” she slips her hand under her panties, moaning as she plays with herself. Oh, God. “And think about my tongue running along your slit, teasing you until you writhed with unbearable tension. Only then, would I slide my tongue inside your–”

“Fuck me!” You blurt out before you can stop yourself, because you need her to relieve all of this built up tension and you need it now.

Katherine opens her eyes and smirks to herself, looking at you with dilated pupils. “Good girls ask nicely.” She reminds you. Of course, you’ve been over this with her before.

“Please, Katherine.” You plead. “Please touch me, please make me come.”

“How do you want me to make you come?” She asks, taking her hand out of her panties and sitting up, seemingly unaffected by everything she was doing to herself before.

“I… I want…” You’re suddenly at a loss. You’ve never talked like this before in your life.

“What do you want, Y/N? Good girls use their words.”

Good girls. She keeps using that term. You’ve never wanted to behave so much for someone before.

Taking in a deep breath and mustering up all the courage you have, you manage to push down your insecurities. For now. “I want you to use your hands and your lips on me. I want you to make me come so hard and so much until I beg you to stop, and even then, I hope you never do.”

“Mm, that’s more like it. Now, take off your clothes.” She commands for the fourth time tonight.

This time, you don’t hesitate for a single second to rip your clothes off your body. She takes the liberty of removing your underwear and spreading your legs out to offer as much room as possible for her to look at you, all exposed and bare for her.

Katherine wastes no time, diving right into your folds. She licks up and down your slit, back and forth, over and over again. You’re getting antsy, wanting her to do more, but you know better than to tell her what to do.

“Do you like this?” She questions, mumbling into you and sending small vibrations into your skin. You instantly moan and nod your head. “I didn’t hear any words.”

“Yes!” You answer immediately.

She rewards you by running her tongue over your clit. Your moans become progressively louder and louder, especially when she slips her tongue inside your entrance. Her fingers tend to your clit as she thrusts her tongue in and out of you at a quick pace, rubbing your clit just as fast.

“Katherine!” You exclaim as your orgasm washes over you, making you arch your back in delight.

She slowly works you through your orgasm, making you more sensitive and ready for more. She plunges two fingers inside of your wet cavern, twisting and thrusting at a slow pace.

You lift your hips, hoping to entice her to speed up her pace. Instead, she slows down. You groan in disapproval.

“You want me to go faster?” She asks, to which you answer with a quick yes. “Too bad.” She spends another two minutes, barely moving her fingers inside you.

You’ve almost accepted the fact that she’ll probably leave you like this, desperate and needy, but those thoughts vanish when her fingers rub against your g-spot. You moan loudly, pleased with her actions.

“Oh, are you a bit sensitive here?” She asks, digging her fingers into the spongy tissue. Your surprised yelp is enough of an answer for her. “Well, I guess I should avoid that spot, then, shouldn’t I?”

“No, please! Please keep rubbing it.” You beg, rolling your hips up to try and gain more friction.

Katherine uses her fingers to rub fast and hard over your g-spot, thrusting in and out of you quickly. Within seconds, your second orgasm hits you, much stronger than the last one.

She removes her fingers from you, letting you come down from your high. You’ve just calmed down when you hear the low buzzing of your vibrator.

Your immediate reaction is to claim you’re too sensitive, but Katherine presses the wand vibrator into your clit harshly, making you jump slightly with the intensity of it all.

She lets the head of the vibrator rest on your clit, stabilized by your mattress. “If you move this off of your clit, I will be happy to punish you.” She warns before she climbs off of you, bending down to retrieve something from beneath the bed.

You’re more than a little shocked when you see her pull up some rope. You don’t know when she managed to hide that under your bed, and you’re even more confused by the fact that you never stumbled upon it.

Katherine ties the rope around your wrists and ties them to the bedpost behind you, restraining your arms above your head.

You suddenly realize how helpless you are. You’re completely at Katherine’s mercy.

“You look so delicious like this.” Katherine says. You’ve thrown your head back, eyes squeezed shut as the vibrator buzzes on your clit, making you orgasm again.

By the time your orgasm has ended, you realize that Katherine somehow managed to tie your feet apart, leaving you completely open to whatever she wants to do.

“Now, where were we?” She asks, picking the vibrator up. You sigh in relief, happy to have a small break.

Oh, how wrong you were.

Katherine turns the vibrations up, making the buzzing sound louder than it was before. You see a mischievous glint in her eye.

“No!” You say as she lowers the vibrator to your clit. “No, no, no, no, nooooo!”

The vibrator buzzes violently against you as Katherine presses it forcefully against your clit, making your legs tremble.

Too much! Too much! Your brain screams at you.

“I don’t care if it’s too much. You said you hope I never stop.” Katherine reminds you, making you realize you must have said that out loud.

“Ka–Kather–” You groan loudly as you orgasm again.

You’re full on screaming now, begging her to stop. Of course, she doesn’t, consistently reminding you of how you told her you never wanted her to stop.

Seven orgasms later, Katherine finally takes the vibrator off your clit.

“This isn’t the end. I’m only giving you a break.”


End file.
